


Her Boys

by quirkthescribbler



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Body Image, Body Worship, Cunnilingus, Fluff and Smut, Foot Fetish, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Scent Kink, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, because i'm a wordy motherfucker and a sentimental sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8031541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirkthescribbler/pseuds/quirkthescribbler
Summary: When Suzy isn't feeling her best, she can always count on Arin and Dan to lift her spirits.  And give her mind-blowing orgasms.





	Her Boys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheseusInTheMaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/gifts).



> I posted this on Tumblr yesterday, but wanted to add it here as well. 
> 
> For Theseusinthemaze - you are amazing and I hope you like(d) it!

“I can’t help but feel like this is a bit much.”

“Shhh,” Dan shushed Suzy, nibbling on her earlobe.  “Let us take care of you.”

“What he said,” Arin butt in with a kiss to her lips.

Chills crawled down Suzy’s back as Arin kissed over her sternum, between her breasts, down to her tummy where he lifted up her shirt to make skin-to-skin contact with his lips.  Dan was behind her, kissing her neck, his hands roaming across her ribs and up her sides.  “Just because  _ one  _ troll called me ugly--”

Arin growled protectively.  “It’s not about that.”

Dan cocked a brow at Arin.  “I mean, it’s partly about that.”

“It’s  _ not  _ about that because if it was, I wouldn’t be here kissing my beautiful wife, I’d be hunting down that fucker to punch him in the face.”  Dan gave Arin a knowing look and Arin rolled his eyes.  “Okay fine, it’s  _ partly  _ about that.”  His gaze met Suzy’s, nothing but love and care in his eyes, and her heart melted a little.  “But it’s also because you told me you weren’t feeling like yourself lately.”

Suzy’s eyes found her lap.  She  _ had  _ told Arin that.  She usually handled assholes on the internet with grace and didn’t let them get under her skin, but her health issues had been making her feel a little alien in her own body.  Add in the fuckers who talked shit and the unsolicited comments, and… yeah, lately she wasn’t exactly feeling as confident as she made herself out to be.

“I don’t want pity sex,” she said, her voice barely above a mumble.

“It’s not pity sex,” Dan rebutted, and his voice held a touch of offense to it.  “You are stunning on all fronts and you deserve to let us remind you of that.”

Dan nosed along her hairline and gently kissed under her ear.  Her resolve was waning - not like there had been much in the first place.  “But--”

Arin sat up.  “If you really want us to stop, really don’t want this, all you have to do is say the word.  But,” Arin leaned forward here, bumping his nose against Suzy’s, “you are gorgeous, and smart, and… wonderful, and there’s no shame in needing to be reminded of your own good traits.”

Suzy swallowed, willing her tears to stay at bay.  God, she was so grateful, for both of them.  Fate had given her not just one, but two men who loved her fiercely, supported her endlessly, and lifted her up when she was down.  She met Arin’s lips sweetly, before pulling back to capture Dan’s lips as well.  Her body sagged against Dan’s as she brought a hand up to rub his neck.  A smirk bloomed on her features.  “Well, show me whatcha got.”

The smirk Arin wore at her words mirrored Suzy’s as he busied himself kissing over her soft stomach, unbuttoning her jeans and working them slowly over her hips.  Dan began to suck at the juncture of her neck; she exhaled staccato, trying to keep some semblance of composure.  Dan’s fingers wrapped in the hem of her shirt and lifted up, only pausing his working mouth to throw her shirt to the floor.

Arin’s mouth followed the trail of bare skin left behind as he slid Suzy’s jeans down her legs.  When he got to her ankles, he tossed the pants on the floor near the shirt.  He kissed over the top of her foot, the heel heavy in his hand, and kissed the tip of each toe before sinking down over her middle toe.

Suzy stifled a cry as Arin kept sucking, his tongue lavishing each digit.  Between the three of them, it wasn’t a secret that Arin had a thing for feet.  His lovers were more than happy to oblige him, but Suzy would probably never be able to get used to the jolt of arousal that pulsed through her at Arin’s special attention to her feet.

Arin kissed the arch, eliciting a giggle as his facial hair tickled her foot, before he moved to the other, showing it the same attention as the one previous.  And if that wasn’t bad (or good?) enough, Dan’s hand was now over her crotch, fingertips ghosting over her labia, and she felt her panties growing wet.  She shuddered and moaned, her skin vibrating with each pass of Arin’s tongue or Dan’s fingers.  She tried to buck up into Dan’s touch, seeking more pressure.  But he pulled back, his fingers still only barely touching, purely teasing.  She whimpered.

Arin moved torturously slow up her legs, nipping, licking, and kissing the pale flesh there.  When he reached the apex of her thighs, Dan removed his hand and Arin replaced it with his own nose, lightly touching just like Dan’s fingers had been.

Arin inhaled deeply and when he exhaled, his hot breath on Suzy’s thighs made her skin break out into goosebumps.  “Fuck, you always smell so good,” he rumbled, nosing along her slit through her panties.

“Mmm, you should share, Arin,” teased Dan, his voice pitched low, and  _ fuck  _ that was hot.

“Well maybe you should get down here with me then, if you want it so badly,” Arin said pointedly.  

“I would, but I’m a little busy.”  Dan’s hands found their way to Suzy’s breasts, squeezing over her bra and ripping a wanton moan from her throat.

“I guess in that case…” Arin hooked his thumbs under the waistband of her black underwear and made quick work of pulling them down her legs.  “Here,” he said as he tossed the pair to Dan, who held them up to his face and took a deep breath.

Despite her near-debilitating arousal, Suzy managed to give a breathy little laugh and shake her head.  “You two are such weirdos.”

“But we’re your weirdos,” Arin still smirked.

“And you fucking love it,” Dan jumped in.  “Admit it.”

She bit her lip, looking up at him coquettishly.  “Make me.”

Dan’s brows rose in surprise as Arin snorted.  “What are we, twelve?”

“No, no,” Dan replied, and his grin was positively wicked.  “If she wants to offer a challenge, I’m more than happy to take it.  Are you up for it, Ar?”

Arin’s smile quirked, and Suzy knew she was in trouble in all the best ways.  “We shouldn’t make our lady wait.”

“No, we shouldn’t.”  Dan pushed up Suzy’s bra and rested his hands over her tits.  He didn’t squeeze, didn’t tease, just rested his hands on her bare breasts… which was teasing in its own right.  

Arin kissed above her clit, on her outer lips, and he groaned.  “You have such a pretty pussy.”

Suzy snorted - she had to.  “Enlighten me, what makes a pussy pretty?”

“It’s pink.  Wet.”  He cut his eyes up to hers, and he looked like a predator about to pounce.   _ “Mine.”   _ And then he attacked, lapping between her legs.

Suzy cried out, hands gripping Dan’s knees bracketing her, and she leaned back to shove her pussy further in Arin’s face.  She was so keyed up from all the foreplay and teasing that any contact with her throbbing clit was a relief.  Dan began to knead her breasts and she gasped.  It was all so  _ much. _

Her hips undulated against Arin’s mouth, Dan’s breath was heavy on her neck as his hands worked over her tits, she was about to come--and then there was nothing.  No hands, no mouth, nothing.  Her eyes shot open - she didn’t even realize she had closed them - and she gave an indignant whine when she met Arin’s smartass grin.  “What the fuck-”

“We couldn’t tell if you liked that,” Dan cut in.  “There was something you needed to tell us… what was it again?”

“Fucking christ, you’re serious?  You fucking denied me an orgasm because… fuck, what was it?”

“We’re your weirdos and you like it that way,” Arin reminded her as he began to finger her, shallowly thrusting in and out.  She gasped.  “And we didn’t  _ deny  _ you an orgasm, we just  _ delayed  _ it.  There’s a difference.”

“Can we just get back to it?”

“Uh uh uh,” Dan tutted.  “What do you say?”

“Oh my fucking god,  _ you two are my weirdos and I like it that way. _  Happy?”

“Quite.”  Arin practically dove back into her face-first, still fingering her and now licking at her clit.  She whined and thrashed against him, feeling Dan growl behind her.  He teased her nipples, alternating between plucking them like a guitar string and running his fingers lightly over them.  Her right hand buried in Arin’s locks, while the other found the back of Dan’s head as she guided his lips to her.  They weren’t so much kissing as she was gasping and moaning into his mouth, and she could feel him grind his hips against her.

Under Arin’s mouth and both of their hands, Suzy quickly felt herself unravelling.   _ “Fuck,  _ I’m gonna come, please don’t stop,  _ please…” _

They didn’t stop - if anything they both picked up the pace in their ministrations, and Suzy came with a shout, practically riding Arin’s face and arching into Dan’s touch.  As she came back down, Dan let go of her tits and wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his face in her neck, and Arin lifted himself on all fours to kiss her firmly.  When he pulled away and her eyes fluttered open, she saw a dopey smile on his face.  “Was that a good warm-up?” he asked.

She started and Dan giggled.  “Warm-up?  That wasn’t the main event?!”

_ “Psh,  _ hell no.  Getting you off only once when there’s two of us would be embarrassing.”

“Shameful.  A disgrace, really,” Dan piped up.  Arin moved his whole body closer to the two of them, effectively sandwiching Suzy between himself and Dan.

Suzy giggled.  Oh, her boys.  “Well if we’re gonna keep this up, you two are going to have to get a whole lot more naked.”

“I think that can be arranged.”

Her silly, stupid, horny,  _ wonderful  _ boys.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr - I'm notsogrumpgirl. :)
> 
> HUGE special thank you to thecagedthestral (on Tumblr) for beta-ing this for me before I posted it here. They are wonderful and amazing!!
> 
> Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
